


In sickness

by Elias452



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, POV Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elias452/pseuds/Elias452
Summary: Waverley is ill and Wynonna is away.Mid season one, pre-relationship fluff
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Wynonna Earp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	In sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own it, I'm upset it's cancelled. Hence this.

Nicole  
I hadn't seen Waverley for several days, and with Wynonna out of town with Dolls on a BBD secret mission I couldn't ask what was up. So when I checked in at Shorty's and he told me she called in sick I decided to head up to the house after my shift to check if she was ok.

"Waverley?" I called as I stepped inside, the door was unlocked and knocking yielded no response, "Waverley are you here?"

There was no signs of life, I checked the ground floor, all was clean but empty. 'Maybe she's playing hooky with the boyfriend' I thought, preparing to leave when I heard a thump and a muffled curse from above. "Are you up there?" I shouted as I began to climb the stairs. Another thump, softer this time, had me taking the steps two at a time. Gingerly I knocked on the bedroom door. "Waverley, are you ok?" Still no reply. "Please open the door, I just want to know you're ok. If you don't I'll have to file a report" I winced as I said that, I don't want Wynonna having another reason to dislike me. I heard shuffling from the room and the lock clicked open. The door opened a crack and a pale face half peeked out. "Hi Nicole" her voice was quiet and weak, nothing like the Waverley I was used to, I softened "Hey, can I come in?"  
"Now's not a good time, I don't feel so good"  
I checked over what I could see, her hand on the door frame was almost grey, black circles under her eyes, lips pale and cracked. "I see that, can I get you anything?" She shook her head, and winced then stumbled. I pushed against the door, opening it further and grabbed her before she fell. "You really don't look too good Waves" mentally I cursed myself for the slip, no affectionate nicknames, she's with Champ, bad Nicole.  
"I'm fine Nicole, please just leave" she sounded desperate for me to go but was still holding on for dear life. Stubbornness must run in the family.  
"Just let me get you into bed" I mentally facepalmed for the second time, "I mean put you to bed, to rest and sleep"  
Waverley grinned weakly, "mmhmm, that'd be nice" I blinked and shook my head a little before depositing her gently on the mattress, as I covered her with the blanket she was already dozing. Carefully I brushed the hair off her face, noting again how pale she was. "Food, I'm getting you food"

The kitchen was small but surprisingly airy, and I found ingredients for a simple vegetable soup in the refrigerator. Grabbing a portion and a glass of juice I took myself back upstairs. Looking at her sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't help but feel the butterflies I always felt around her. 'Stop it Nicole, she's straight and taken and ...oh just behave'  
"Waverley?" I shook her shoulder to wake her, "I got you some soup and some juice, you need to eat something please" I wasn't able to keep the pleading note out of my voice but hopefully she didn't notice it. She pulled herself up and began to get out of the bed "what are you doing?"  
"Getting out, I can't eat soup in bed, what if it spills?"  
I rolled my eyes, "ok just hang on" I grabbed a couple of pillows and placed them on the floor by the bed "ok sit there, you can lean against the bed so you don't fall over." She grumbled something incoherent and plopped to the floor with a thud. I handed her the bowl and she started to eat, "this is really good! Did you make this?"  
"Uh yeah, I kinda raided your refrigerator, I hope you don't mind?"  
"Mind?!" She looked at my like I was a crazy person "I haven't had anyone make me food in forever" she started to him happily as she ate and I had to smile, the butterflies were back. I cleared my throat, "so, um, why are you here by yourself? Champ not looking after you?"  
"Nope, it'd be kinda weird now we broke up and everything"  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" I'm not remotely sorry, my heart was celebrating by beating so loud I was afraid she'd hear it.  
"Don't be, he wasn't right for me anyway, and besides I kinda like someone else" she ducked her head and carried on eating as a blush crept up her neck.  
My heart stopped. "Well that's...good, I...er, I hope he knows how lucky he is" of course she was interested in someone else, she's straight Haught, pull yourself together.  
The spoon hitting the empty bowl brought me back to the present. "Oh you're done, let me take those and let you get back to sleep" I gathered the dishes and headed to the door.  
"Nicole?" The questioning tone made me pause and turn, "would you... would you come back up, when you're done, and sit with me for a bit?"  
"Sure I will, you get back into bed, I'll be right up"

When I came back in the room she was still on the floor. "Why?" I gestured at the surroundings.  
"This is surprisingly comfortable, and I can't fall off the floor"  
"You fell off the bed?"  
"Once or twice"  
I smothered a laugh and pulled the comforter off the bed to wrap around her. "Here, at least keep warm yeah?" She did look brighter than when I arrived, hot food definitely helped. I sat down beside her and was surprised when she shuffled over into my lap and laid her head on my shoulder. It was just automatic that I wrapped my arms around her, just a normal reaction, she just wants comfort, slow down heart.  
"This is nice" she muttered, before yawning and falling asleep. I was stuck, 'if I move I'll wake her and she needs rest' I told myself, but I knew, selfishly, that I just didn't want to move, I enjoyed the feeling, having her in my arms.  
My 14hr shift caught up with me, and the soft breathing of my favourite person snuggled under my chin lulled me into sleep.

****  
Wynonna

"Hey Shorty, where's my sister?" I hadn't seen her in the bar when I got back, she wasn't at BBD either.  
"Sick, she called in yesterday, sounded awful too. I got her some soup, if you want to take it home with you?"  
"Sure Shorty, thanks"  
I was concerned, Waverley is never sick. I grabbed the container and headed out of the bar back to the homestead.

Everything was in darkness when I arrived, I started to worry when I noticed a truck I didn't recognise by the barn. The door was unlocked, "we really should stop doing that" I muttered as I took peacemaker from my hip. Revenants couldn't come on the land anymore but not all monsters are supernatural. The house was still, no signs of trouble so I put the gun away and went upstairs to check on Waverley. "Hey baby girl, I brought you some…" I stopped in the doorway. Officer Haught was asleep on the floor with Waverley cradled on her lap. I smiled and snapped a picture before closing the door behind me.

Forwarding the photograph a few minutes later, I got call from Dolls. He was laughing as he spoke "You so owe me 5 bucks Earp"


End file.
